Не нужны эти слёзы
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Осторожно: смерть героев. Но всегда ли смерть - это конец?.. Является переводом оригинального фанфика автора Setsuna529. Ссылка на оригинал - /s/799334/1/No-Tears
1. Часть 1: Oyasumi -Спокойной ночи-

Не нужны эти слёзы - Глава 1  
Является переводом оригинального фанфика автора Setsuna529. Ссылка на оригинал - s/799334/1/No-Tears

Часть 1: Oyasumi -Спокойной ночи-

Теперь я понимаю, что сделал неправильный выбор. Мне никогда не следовало влюбляться в тебя, Араши. Но уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Когда я впервые тебя встретил, когда впервые сказал, что выбрал тебя, я не до конца понимал предсказание старого астролога. Я погибну за любимую женщину.

Я недооценивал силу этого слова, любовь. Лучше бы я выбрал другую. Но ты – единственная, кого я люблю. И поэтому я сожалею, что выбрал тебя. Я бы лучше жил для тебя, но не умирал. Я хочу провести весь остаток моей жизни с тобой. Но этот остаток слишком мал, и конец уже близок - предсказание скоро воплотится в реальность.

Я чувствую боль, но она как-то далека от меня. Перед глазами плывут круги, но тебя я вижу чётко. Я вижу, как ты бежишь ко мне, и протягиваю свои руки. Вокруг нас рушатся здания, падают обломки. Ты опускаешься на колени рядом со мной, и я провожу рукой по твоей щеке. На ней остаётся пятно крови, но это моя кровь, не твоя. Я улыбаюсь тебе, ведь ты так прекрасна. Ты сжимаешь мою протянутую руку и шепчешь моё имя. Моё сердце обливается кровью, когда я вижу подступающие к твоим глазам слёзы. Нет, не плачь, я не вынесу этого. Я не могу смотреть, как моя возлюбленная женщина плачет. Мне вспоминается моё единственное воспоминание о моей матери. Она плакала, когда меня забрали от неё. Я не желаю, чтобы это повторилось.

Я пообещал, что никогда не дам тебе повода плакать.

"Пожалуйста… Араши, если ты любишь меня… Не плачь."

Моя отчаянная просьба. Я думал, что мой голос слишком слаб, чтобы ты могла его услышать, но ты киваешь и вытираешь глаза рукавом блузки. Ты проводишь рукой по моей окровавленной щеке и шепчешь снова моё имя. У меня разрывается сердце от того, как ты смотришь на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась, с любовью и теплотой, ведь я знаю, что ты способна на это. И будто прочитав мои мысли, ты улыбаешься, пусть с грустью, но всё же улыбаешься, и осторожно кладёшь голову мне на грудь. Мне больно, но боль ничего не значит, она ничего не значит по сравнению с моей любовью к тебе.

"Я всегда хотела… Кое-что сказать тебе…"

Я улыбаюсь тебе, но мои веки уже тяжелеют.

"Скажи мне", – удаётся мне сказать. Я стараюсь снова открыть свои глаза, чтобы продолжать смотреть на тебя. Но мне всё труднее, я чувствую, что моя жизнь угасает.

Скажи мне, Араши.

"Сората, я..."

Я больше не могу открыть глаза. Всё, что я теперь чувствую, - это твоя голова на моей груди и теплота твоей руки, сжимающей мою.

"Сората...?"

Скажи мне, Араши. Другого шанса больше не будет.

"Сората!"

Я слышу тебя, Араши. Я не могу говорить, но я всё ещё слышу тебя. Скажи мне то, что должна сказать.

"Сората... Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете... Не оставляй меня… Не сейчас...!"

Я улыбаюсь. Я никогда не слышал такой нежности в твоём голосе, как сейчас. И мне так приятно это слышать. Я не хочу оставлять тебя, но я падаю, исчезаю, и теряю тебя.

"Я… люблю… тебя…"

Я люблю тебя, Араши, и я умру за тебя.

Из последних сил я поднимаюсь и обнимаю тебя. Я не могу изменить судьбу. Пожалуйста, не плачь, ведь это всё было моей ошибкой. Я падаю в темноту, и в последний раз слышу, как ты зовёшь меня по имени.

"Сората!", - ты кричишь.

Я не могу ответить.

Спокойной ночи, Араши.

Спокойной ночи.


	2. Часть 2: Kaeru -Возвращение-

Не нужны эти слёзы - Глава 2  
Является переводом оригинального фанфика автора Setsuna529. Ссылка на оригинал - s/799334/1/No-Tears

Часть 2: Kaeru -Возвращение-

Я смотрю, как ты падаешь. В ужасе я вижу, как твоё тело падает на землю. И я бегу к тебе. К тебе, что бесконечно досаждал мне. Ты сказал, что выбрал меня, ту, за которую ты умрёшь. Я считала тебя дерзким, неразумным, неспособным обещать что-то по-настоящему. Я отвергала тебя, игнорировала твои комплименты, твои чувства. У тебя не было причин, чтобы выбрать именно меня. Миллиарды людей в мире, миллионы в одном лишь Токио. Почему именно я? Все твои разговоры о том, что ты выбрал меня и умрёшь за меня, казались мне детскими, несерьёзными. Как будто это ничего не значило, но я для тебя была целым миром, не так ли? И остаюсь сейчас тоже. Предсказание скоро воплотится в реальность. Разве ты не мог выбрать другую девушку объектом своей любви? Если бы ты так и сделал, я бы не стояла сейчас на коленях рядом с твоим истекающим кровью телом. Ты проводишь рукой по моему лицу, оставляя на нём след крови. Крови. Твоей крови. Ты улыбаешься мне, и я беру твою руку в свою. Она больше и сильнее моей, но такая нежная, такая заботливая.

"Сората..."

Мой голос опускается до шёпота. Я смотрю, как ты улыбаешься, твоё тело продолжает истекать кровью, и на мои глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Я меньше всего хотела, чтобы это с тобой случилось. Ты не заслуживаешь этого. Ты просишь меня не плакать, если я люблю тебя. Если я люблю тебя. Слова, ни разу не сказанные мною, в отличие от тебя, говорившего их с лёгкостью каждый день. Неужели я была так холодна? Я киваю и вытираю слёзы. Слова, ни разу не сказанные мною. Но в то же время слова, которые я всегда хотела сказать. Я провожу рукой по твоей щеке, по твоему красивому лицу, теперь покрытому кровью.

"Сората..."

Я грустно смотрю на тебя, но потом понимаю, что есть ещё что-то кроме грусти.

Моё сердце.

Я улыбаюсь тебе своей самой нежной улыбкой, потому что до сих пор я не понимала, что моё сердце всегда принадлежало тебе. Я никогда не могла полностью оттолкнуть тебя от себя, и сейчас единственное, чего я желаю, это быть ближе к тебе. Я осторожно кладу голову на твою грудь, и могу слышать, как бьётся твоё сердце. Оно бьётся всё слабее, и я всё ещё должна тебе кое-что сказать.

"Я всегда хотела… Сказать тебе кое-что..."

Ты улыбаешься мне своей характерной улыбкой, которую я раньше так не любила.

"Скажи мне."

Твой голос такой слабый. Держись, Сората.

"Сората, я..."

Я не знаю, как выразить свои чувства. Мне так много надо тебе сказать, но твои глаза закрываются.

"Сората?"

Твоё сердцебиение слабое, очень слабое… На секунду мне показалось, что я не слышу его, и испугалась, что потеряла свой последний шанс.

"Сората!"

Твоя грудь поднимается всё реже, но я теперь знаю, что сказать.

"Сората," начала я, "Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете," говорю я, сжимая сильнее твою руку. Я не слышу твоего ответа и начинаю паниковать. "Не оставляй меня..." Я всем своим существом надеюсь, что ты меня услышишь. "Не сейчас...!"

Сората, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня сейчас, ведь я только сейчас я поняла, насколько я люблю тебя. Слабым, срывающимся голосом ты говоришь – Я люблю тебя. У меня перехватывает дыхание, и внезапно ты обнимаешь меня. На мгновение я удивляюсь, и обнимаю тебя, отчаянно прижимая к себе. Я не буду плакать, ведь ты просил меня не делать этого, и зову тебя по имени.

"Сората!"

Ты не отвечаешь. Я зову тебя ещё раз, но опять безрезультатно. Я смахиваю пропитавшиеся кровью и дождём волосы с твоего лба и целую его со всей своей нежностью. И молюсь, чтобы ты открыл свои глаза.

Вернись ко мне, Сората.

Пожалуйста, вернись.


	3. Часть 3: Jiyuu -Свобода-

Не нужны эти слёзы - Глава 3  
Является переводом оригинального фанфика автора Setsuna529. Ссылка на оригинал - s/799334/1/No-Tears

Часть 3: Jiyuu -Свобода-

Последнее, что я помню, это как ты осторожно опустила голову мне на грудь и назвала моё имя. После этого – темнота. Перед этим – красивые воспоминая…

Исчезающее лицо плачущей женщины - моей матери, единственное моё воспоминание о ней. Старый астролог и его предсказание. Моя первая встреча с тобой, и моё решение, что ты станешь той, за кого я отдам жизнь. Всё, что я пережил с тобой – мои бесконечные комплименты, твои холодные ответы, битвы, улыбки, сюрпризы... Я всё это помню и люблю. Мои драгоценные воспоминания о той, которую я любил, о той, которую буду любить вечно. И ты сказала, что тоже любишь меня, когда я…

Когда я умирал, и Земля вокруг нас тоже умирала. А что…сейчас? Где ты? Всё ли с тобой в порядке? Меня охватывает паника и странное ощущения воздуха, режущего моё тело и развевающего мои волосы.

Я открываю глаза и как будто лечу сквозь облака – какие-то неясные белые очертания, и я чувствую, что падаю, хотя и не знаю, откуда и куда.

Я падал быстро, но у меня не было причин для тревоги. Ничего плохого не могло со мной случиться сейчас в этом месте. Не знаю, почему я был так уверен в этом, но знал это наверняка.

Спустя некоторое время белые облака рассеиваются, и я вижу простирающееся в бесконечность поле с ярко-зелёной растительностью.

Порыв воздуха сбивает меня немного в сторону, так, что я замечаю что-то небольшое и белое, хоть какое-то разнообразие в этом бесконечном поле травы.

По мере моего приближения к этому «чему-то», пара блистательных белых крыльев распускается у меня за спиной, замедляя моё падение, и я спокойно опускаюсь на землю.

Удивительно, как я их не заметил раньше, ведь, похоже, они были за моей спиной с самого начала…

Трава холодная и мягкая, неудивительно, что я это ощущаю – ведь я босой. И, как позже я понял, не только босой… Пока я осознавал свою наготу, объект – на самом деле гораздо большего размера, чем мне показалось – перевернулся на другую сторону, и моё лицо вытянулось в изумлении, когда я узнал, кто это был.

'Объект' – это человек, а нечто белое, что я видел, пока летел, это пара белоснежных крыльев, и они принадлежали единственному человеку, которого я всегда считал выше себя -

Моя богиня, Араши, мирно спящая, укрытая лишь только своими сияющими крыльями.

Старый астролог научил меня – и я хорошо запомнил – считать других себе равными. Но ты – ты всегда была гораздо выше меня. Ты – Красота, Сила, Спокойствие, ты всё для меня – ты сохраняешь меня в балансе с миром, и неудивительно, что я без оглядки влюбился в тебя.

Тебе казалось, что я превращал свою судьбу в шутку, и то, что я выбрал тебя, - лишь мой каприз, моя прихоть, но…это не так. Ни одна женщина не заставляла меня чувствовать то, что я чувствую к тебе – с самого первого раза, когда я тебя увидел, во мне зародилось что-то, что я не могу перебороть. Ты – всё в моей жизни, женщина, которая заставила мою душу ликовать и моё сердце трепетать. И сейчас ты передо мною, весь груз твоих переживаний ушёл в прошлое, открывая твою истинную красоту. Красавица. И улыбка озаряет моё лицо.

Моя тень закрывает солнце, светившее прямо на тебя, и ты просыпаешься. Лёгкий зевок, ты потягиваешься и медленно открываешь свои глаза. Они сужаются, когда ты видишь меня, но потом расширяются от удивления, и ты подскакиваешь и бросаешься ко мне.

Холодные капли падают мне на плечо, когда ты крепко обнимаешь меня за шею. Я чувствую прикосновение твоей нежной щеки к моей, и ты шепчешь моё имя.

"Сората!"

Несколько оскорблённым тоном я говорю:

"Я думал, что ты пообещала, что больше не будешь плакать..."

Ты ослабляешь своё объятье, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Я улыбаюсь тебе. Ты смахиваешь слёзы счастья и с саркастической улыбкой говоришь:

"Извини..."

Твоя улыбка становится более искренней, и ты нежно прижимаешь свою голову к моей голой груди. Волна воспоминаний окутывает меня…

Как я умирал... и как ты сказала...

"Я люблю тебя..."

Я смотрю на тебя и не понимаю, сейчас ли ты это сказала, или это всего лишь воспоминание. Я колеблюсь мгновение и целую макушку твоей головы, и улыбаюсь, когда ты крепче обнимаешь меня.

"Вот она, вечная любовь..." - говорю я задумчиво.

"Да... Это она..." - отвечаешь ты.

"...Стоять нагими в бесконечном поле травы..." - добавляю я иронически.

"Да..." – ты немного отталкиваешься от меня и смотришь вниз, твои щёки заливает краска.

Я смеюсь и своей рукой притягиваю твоё лицо к своему, так, что ты смотришь мне в глаза. Я мягко улыбаюсь, и краска медленно исчезает с твоего лица.

"Не волнуйся, детка... мы сделаем это -"

Твои щёки опять становятся цвета томата.

"- когда придёт время."

Спокойным голосом ты говоришь,

"Да."

Наши глаза закрываются, и мы обращаемся в одиное целое. Наши губы сливаются в вечном поцелуе.

Вместе навсегда.

Мы свободны.


End file.
